


Hush

by axolotlNerd



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Skyhill (Band), Starbomb (Band), The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: You can't sleep. At all. For three days straight. Dan is worried.





	Hush

You’d been at the Grump Space for two days straight. And it’s not like Dan hadn’t noticed. In fact, everyone noticed. You’d been switching from doing work on your laptop to trying to find a book to read to drowning yourself in coffee just to stay awake. Dan was pretty sure that you’d poured ice water on yourself at least once. 

And now you were huddled over a piece of paper with a pencil in your hand, wallowing in anger because you had _no clue what to draw but you really wanted to draw._  And Dan had been watching this go one for a half hour now. 

The first day had been fine, you’d just seemed jumpy. Then when Barry got to the space the next morning and you were still there, he mentioned it to Dan. And all throughout the day, he kept an eye on you wherever he could. At one point, he even watched you stare emptily at the pile of papers you’d been carrying but dropped.

He really started to worry when he came back the next day, and you were still there. Trying your hardest to find anything to do, trying desperately to stay awake.

Dan scooted closer to your clearly exhausted form, still huddled over the paper. “Hey, are you okay? You look absolutely exhausted.” He said. You didn’t answer. “You there?” He asked calmly. 

And then, with a small _thunk_ , your head dropped to the table. Asleep. Dan looked stunned for a moment. Had you just passed out from sheer exhaustion? 

Whatever happened, you were asleep now. But Dan couldn’t find it in him to leave you on the table.

Carefully, Dan pulled you out, carrying you to the Grump Room and laying you down on the couch. After throwing the blanket he normally used during Grump sessions over you, he thought. What if you woke up and worked yourself like that again? Or what if you woke up and didn’t know where you were?

He was probably too worried, but after seeing you just pass out like that, he had the right to be. So he found his way on the couch with you, leaning into the back of the couch and slowly dazing off. 

 

He woke up before you, reasonably so. You hadn’t moved an inch, not even twitching in your sleep. Dan rubbed the tiredness off of his face, sitting up and stretching for a minute. 

Then suddenly you were awake. Sitting up and clutching yourself with a scream. Dan jumped, looking over at you quickly as you curled into yourself, starting to cry. 

He moved over to you, shushing you as you tried to calm down. “No, it’s fine, baby girl, it was just a dream,” He crooned, holding you lightly. He’d had dreams like this before, waking him up like this. You were able to calm yourself quickly at the phrase. _It was just a dream._  

You breathed quietly for a moment, trying to compose yourself. “You feeling better?” Dan asked quietly. You nodded. “You think you can get back to sleep?”

“No!” You suddenly exclaimed. “No, I’ll-I’ll be fine, I just-” 

“You didn’t sleep for almost three days.” Dan interrupted. You sighed, letting silence fall for a moment. “Is that why you weren’t sleeping?” 

Shamefaced, you nodded. “I’ve been having these nightmares about-about you and there’s this car and we’re on the highways and then-” You shuddered at the memory, trying again to compose yourself again. Dan hushed you quietly. 

“No, it’s fine. That’ll never happen, okay, love? I promise.” He said. You breathed quietly once again, curling up to Dan. “Just go back to sleep, okay?” 

You nodded, closing your eyes and falling asleep almost immediately. Just listening to Dan’s heartbeat as you fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request from the axolotlnerd tumblr! Come join us and request fanfic to your heart's content!


End file.
